


Terraform

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [25]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: A question on repeat.





	Terraform

“Why are you doing this to me?” was the first thing that came out of the other’s mouth, a question that startled him, because he had no idea what the other was talking about. He had been leafing through old books left behind by his grandmother, distracted by the old writing.

His mumbled words had been interrupted by the sudden question, and when he looked up with a start from the handwritten note of foreign words stuck into the worn bible it was to see a stranger, tall and imposing with long hair the color of a summer forest.

“Why are you doing this to me?” the angry-looking man asked, and when he looked more closely, he noticed that behind the scowl and sharp teeth and animosity was a trace of hidden lines of hurt.

He asked it more than once over the time they were stuck with each other, while they tried to figure out a way to break the contract that neither of them had knowingly entered.

“Why are you doing this to me?” the demon asked, face suffused with agony. The loss that he wore was palpable. The pain the other felt cut into him as well, and somehow he knew that it wasn’t solely because of the connection that they had made with one another. He didn’t know what it was beyond that though.

The demon, covered in scales and teeth long as antique hwandos, nose pressed to his chest, wondered his question that still had no real answer, because he still did not know what the demon truly was trying to ask of him.


End file.
